


Bed Thed

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Ed and Thom are friends-who-fuck. And it's been going on for a really long time. Who knew?





	1. Chapter 1

  


 

  
Summary: Ed and Thom are friends-who-fuck. And it's been going on for a really long time. Who knew?  
Rating: Adult  
Categories: Radiohead slash  
Characters: Ed, Thom  
Genres: Friendship, Smut  
Pairings: Thed  
Warnings: None  
Completed: No   
Updated: 14 Apr 2010  
**Disclaimer:**This is fiction. I do not own nor pretend to know anything about Radiohead. This is just a bit of fun and I, in no way, intend any harm to anyone, especially to Radiohead.  


Story Notes:

It will be some time before I can finish this. If you just can't wait, check the Spoliers for my notes on the ending. :)  
 

  


Chapter 1

"Mmmm." Thom says disentangling himself. "I have to go." He leans over and lightly runs his fingers over my jaw with this contented smile that I've sold my soul a thousand times for him to wear.

I run my hands up his body. It is warm and strong and delicate and soft all at once. His body is a safe haven and I don't want him to leave. Not yet. I try to pull him closer but he resists. I resort to moving closer to him. I nuzzle his chest and kiss his intoxicating skin in the soft, dainty way that makes his eyelids flutter back. It's bribery pure and simple. If he stays, I'll keep doing this. It never works. It never cancels his appointments and convinces him to stay, but it is always worth a try, I think. I smile against him.

He laughs. "That's not going to work!" He says pushing me away. He kisses my forehead and rolls over to get out of my bed. I hate this part.

He sits on the edge of the bed with his back to me. He gathers up his clothes, tossing them onto the bed next to him. He wrestles his socks from his balled up jeans because he well knows which things to put on first. Putting on his shirt first only means it will come off again almost immediately. Putting on clothing that gets in the way of my customary last-ditch efforts to make him stay and forget everything but me and my mouth and my fingers and my bed would be a silly move on his part.

I slither across the mattress and run my fingers up his back. He sighs. I snake my arms around his waist as I pull myself up to sit behind him. I gather him to me, pulling his back flush to my chest as I riddle his neck and shoulders with rapid-fire kisses. He leans into me and obligingly exposes his neck for more. I slide my hands up his chest. He lays his small hands on mine and turns his face to me, his lips parted. We kiss. I melt. I fall. I crash. I need him to stay. I kiss him and each flick of my tongue begs  _Stay! Stay! Stay!_  His hand moves possessively up my arm and his kiss turns as hungry and needy as mine. He opens. I think I may have him. But then all at once, he pulls back. He closes. He seems to remember himself and his busy schedule. He breathes a tiny puff of regret into my mouth as his tongue drifts away from mine. His hand stops caressing and pulls my arm away from his soft body instead. He stops kissing me and takes his mouth away from mine saying, "I really do have to go, Ed."

"I know." I say with absolutely no intention of letting him get away so easily.  
 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
 

  
I bury my face in his hair and breathe in deep. His scent is an aphrodisiac, always has been. When that magical scent is mingled with the smell of me, it's even more potent. Right now the both of us reek of sex from head to toe because there isn't an inch of one that the other hasn't sucked or licked or touched or used and it is filling me with the desire to do it all again. I want him to stay and use me up completely. I want us to collapse in a pile of bliss and no regrets like we used to when we were younger.

I lavish his neck and shoulders with light soft kisses because I know he loves that, my butterfly wing mouth against his rose petal skin. I can feel his pulse speed up and his breath hitch. He shudders and wriggles and pushes me away.

"Ed. Stop it." He says sternly without looking at me.

So I do. I stop. I let go and lay back onto my elbows. I watch him gather up his clothes. He carefully checks things over and folds them a bit. He smooths them over with his fingers then he looks them over again. I’m smirking behind his back because I know what he's doing. He is waiting for me. He's trying to be nonchalant about it but it's so obvious. He thinks I'm going to try something else to make him stay with me. He is expecting me to try ravishing him again in some clever way, I should think.

After a minute or two, he turns and looks at me over his shoulder with his brows raised. I try to hide my smirk. He looks me up and down.  “So that’s it then? I’m disappointed, O’Brien. You’re usually so much more keen on convincing me to stay.”

I look at him as innocently as I can. “You said you had to go. I don’t want to be a pest.”

He grins and I can see his crooked teeth. God I love what he can do with those crooked little teeth. I'm so glad he never got them fixed. Maybe I will make him stay and use those teeth on me one more time while I still have him here in my bed.

He stands and stretches slowly up onto his tippy toes. He reaches his arms above his head, intertwining his fingers and pulling against them before letting them break apart and bringing his arms down slowly in a wide arc as he sinks back down onto his heels. It's like he's a bird about to take flight and he is unfolding his wings in the morning sun. He pulls his hands up the sides of his thighs, over his hips and then slides them slowly over his abdomen and the front of his thighs where I can't see them.  But I know what he's doing. He twists from side to side, a languid undulation, like a belly dancer about to drop the seventh veil. He rolls his neck and shoulders slowly while making these little moans and purrs deep in his throat. He is such an incredible tease.

I hold my breath as I watch his warm creamy skin slide up over delicate bones and supple muscles, loosened and relaxed after our acrobatic romp in the sack. I watch his muscles ripple and subside as the seascape of his back changes with the rolling tide of his shoulders. I want to pull him down into the crisp white sheets and run my hands over his back. I want to trace all of the constellations I've memorized in those haphazard freckles on his skin and to chart out new ones with the tip of my tongue. I want to nip playfully at the pale lush dunes of his ass and bite lustily at those miraculous thighs of his. I want to tickle, tease and caress him in turns. I want to make him squirm and writhe and buck. I want to feel those muscles tense and relax under my hands and feel his skin dance against my lips and tongue. I want to hear him moan my name deep in the back of his throat. I release the breath I forgot I was holding and run my tongue over my lips. I can still taste a whisper of the salty sea of his body on my mouth. I am ready to give in and pull him down so I can drown in him again.

Then he scratches his ass and announces. "I need a piss."

I laugh. He knows how to ruin a moment. I fall back on the bed and close my eyes.

He heads for the loo. I hear the door close. I hear him humming but I can't make out what the tune is through the door. I strain to hear it. It doesn't sound like something I recognise. I'm curious so after a moment, I get up and walk closer to the door. I hear the water turn on and it completely drowns him out. A minute or two later, the water turns off but he's stopped humming. I hear the door handle jiggle. I step quickly behind the door so I can surprise him. It's a childish urge I can't suppress. I cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from giggling.

He opens the door and steps out. He looks at the bed. When he doesn't see me there waiting for him, he scans around towards the other room. I swallow a giggle and wait for him to look my way.

I'm ready for him. When he lets go of the doorknob and turns his head in my direction, I leap out at him. I yell a triumphant "Aha!" as I scare the shit out of him. He tries to jump away from me out of instinct. Unfortunately for him, he's got the pathetic slow-minded instincts of a middle-class Englishman who is never in any sort of danger, instincts that wouldn't save a field mouse from a blind, toothless, three-legged cat wearing a neon, blinking cowbell. I grab him around the chest and accost him with a loud, wet, smacking kiss on the neck. I make to pick him up but he squirms away giggling.

"Ed! Stop!" He faces me and tries to look stern but his smile breaks free and there's a playful glint in his eye.  
 

  



End file.
